Unforgettable
by AkumaraNeko
Summary: He comes back as if nothing happened she isn't sure if she should let him back into her life. She missed him but, he broke her heart. He missed her but, he seems to proud to admit it. What happens when someone threatens to take her away? Will he set aside his pride or will he lose her forever. rating changed on account of gruesome scenes. Reader beware.
1. Chapter 1

**I will only say this once  
I do not own nor do I make any money or anything off of this story in that matter.  
The characters belong to Fuyumi Ono**

 **This is my first ever fanfic and I would really like to know if you guys like it or not.**

 **without further ado let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **It was another rainy day in England as are favourite narcissist was waiting to board the plane that would take him back to Japan.  
My mother stood teary eyed begging me not to go but I was determined to return to the much more exhilarating cases that Japan seemed to offer or at least that is what I had told my mother and father. Lin on the other hand stood off to the side starting at me as if the tall Chinese man could see right through me in all honesty he probably could.  
"Final boarding call for flight 475 to Tokyo Japan please." A loud cheery female voice chirped over the speaker.  
"Finally." I mumbled trying to dodge mother's tight embrace. No such luck so I just stood there as solid as a stone.  
"Do you have to go?" She whined into my jacket.  
"I told you mother the case..."**

 **"Are more exciting. I know." My mother sobbed as she pulled away moving a few steps back so my father could step forward.  
I glared at her slightly that was one thing I hated when I was cut off.  
"Son..." My father paused as if battling with himself before settling on a simple goodbye. "Go get them." He said his hand resting on my signature black coat. I nodded before picking up my black carryon and heading off toward my gate.  
"Call me when you land." My mother called. Choosing to ignore them I handed my ticket to the ticketing agent with barely a second glance before I was walking down the tunnel to board the plane.  
"They care about you. You know." Lin said as he sat down in the seat next to me.  
I didn't look up or reply as I opened my book and pretended to read.  
Lin sighed I could feel his eyes burrowing into me before I heard him pullout his own book.  
This was going to be a long flight.**

* * *

 **"Done!" I squealed as I closed my laptop heading for the kitchen in my dimly lit apartment. I had finally finished writing my paper on psychology that was do in the morning. I knew I should've started sooner but, with moving and the break up I hadn't had the time by I was finished now.**  
/

 **I could almost hear his voice berating me for waiting till the last minute but quickly dismissed the saddening thought walking into the kitchen I looked at the clock it was only 7 on a Thursday night it was too early to go to bed and I wasn't tired  
so that was out of the question maybe I could call up Ayako but as I was about to dial the number. I remembered she was working at the hospital tonight pulling a double shift. Maybe bou-san but wasn't his band still on tour.**

 **Masoko was on tour until tomorrow evening and John was volunteering at an orphanage.**

 **That left Yusa but he was probably studying for an exam since they would be starting soon. I sighed and set my phone back down on the counter as I made my way back into the living room.  
Nothing had really changed since they left the gang minus Naru and Lin still took cases but not very often and only simple ones that were usually hoaxes or that could be solved rather easily. To say that life had gotten boring was an understatement.  
I spent most of my time in class and at the office working. Bou-san and Ayoko had taken over running the office when they had left. I did what I had done before but made very little tea and my skills were more developed now. I majored in  
parapsychology and even studied psychology as a minor.  
Yusa wasn't around very much since he was in university now but, still helped out on cases when he could.  
Masako and I had become great friends after Naru left and she came around as much as she could.  
John went back to Australia for a little while but, came back a little over three months ago. Him and Masako had become closer and he even left the priesthood though he was given special clearance to continue with exorcisms and blessings.  
Did I mention that Ayoko and Bou-san tied the knot a month after John returned it was a beautiful ceremony. At first Ayoko's parents had been against the idea since Bou-san wasn't good enough for their daughter but, they eventually came around.  
I sat back down on my faded brown couch and turned on the through channels a paranormal show caught my eye I settled into the couch watching it as my mind began to wander.  
It had been almost two years since they left and not a single phone call or letter but that was to be expected I supposed I had hoped we made an impression on him that I had at least made an impression on the stupid stuck up narcissist but I  
guess not. For the first year I had hoped to hear from him but nothing ever came. I began trying to move on after that and for a while I thought I had until someone mentioned him or we had to study one of his books in class than the feelings  
tried so hard to repress would come crawling back. I had dated a few guys trying to get over him but no one seemed to be able to fill that void I was going to love him forever and there seemed to be nothing could do about it. I sighed  
feeling the same old empty feeling again he had said "Me or Gene." The night I told him I loved him and yes I will admit that at first I was confused after all his brother was appearing in my dreams though in all honesty I didn't know he had  
even had a brother I just thought that that was a hidden side of him. To be honest I did love his brother but, not in the way that I loved him. Gene was more like a brother to me. "Stop it Mai." I chided myself as the familiar tears threatened  
to fall. "You won't cry over him." I snapped at myself as I held the tears back. I tuned  
back into the show and eventually fell into thankfully a dreamless sleep.**

* * *

There you have it the first chapter is up so let me know if you guys like it or if you don't again this is my first fanfic ever and I've always wanted to write one.


	2. Chapter 2

Susuki is my own character you will meet a few of my own creations over the course of this story I will be updating as much as my schedule allows.

* * *

Chapter two

The flight had been long with two stops one in Amsterdam and another in Paris. I was feeling the effects of the jet lag as we finally landed in Tokyo some nineteen hours later. I had tried to sleep on the plane but, no such luck as a certain clumsy brunette  
former assistant kept invading my dreams. I sighed at least I was back I wanted to go straight to the office but Lin said getting settled in would be a better choice. I didn't really agree but, I was feeling tired so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

As we drove down the familiar road toward my old apartment we passed Mai's apartment block I was almost tempted to tell Lin to pull over but, bit my tongue this isn't why I came back or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself of.

"She doesn't live there anymore." Lin said causing me to look at him for a second before turning back to look out the window but, not before I missed the smirk.

"Where was she then?" I questioned myself wishing I could ask that question out loud but, my stupid pride seemed to get in the way.

We made it to the apartment building pulling myself from my thoughts we grabbed our stuff and headed inside. I ignored the door man and walked straight to the elevator.

"What would your mother say?" Lin teased as the doors closed.

I ignored him and hit the button for my floor. He sighed as the elevator began moving.

"Don't forget to call your mother." He said as he headed down the hall to his apartment.

I walked down the opposite way and unlocked my old door. The same old furniture sat in the same old spot. I was happy to be home I stopped when did I start thinking of this place as home? Shaking the thought from my head I left my bag and suitcase in  
the living room and headed into the office closing the door I sat down at my wooden desk and turned on my computer.

* * *

I stood sitting in class listening to the teacher drone on and on about how Oliver Davis was a great man. If he met him that may change his attitude toward him. I glumly thought as I looked out the window into the court yard.

When the bell finally range for lunch I rushed out of the room avoiding everyone luckily I had opted for morning classes and worked in the afternoons usually leaving my evenings free for whatever I chose to do.

"Mai!" Came a male voice I knew all too well. I turned to see a tall young man with brown hair and green eyes running toward me.

I smiled I knew what was coming next.

"Susuki how are you?" I asked as he stopped a couple feet in front of me.

"I'm great what are you doing Saturday?" He asked flashing me a breath taking smile.

"Nothing as of yet I have to work Saturday morning till about four pm but, nothing afterwards."

"Great wanna catch a movie?" He asked hope lighting up his eyes.

I paused for a minute thinking about Naru. "Stop it Mai he is gone he's not coming back." I snapped at myself my smile faltering briefly before returning. "I'd love too." I said taking out a piece of paper from my binder and scribbling down my phone number  
and office address.

"Great see you tomorrow at four." He said waving as he ran off toward his friends.

I walked down the hall and out the door. It was the middle of May and had been quite warm so I chose to walk to the office and even walked home most of the nights. A strange feeling ran down my spine causing me to stop in my tracks before I shook it off  
and headed on my way to the office.

I pulled out my key as I reached the door of SPR prepared to unlock it but I found the door oddly unlocked. "Madoko must be back." I thought as I walked inside and set my bag down on my desk.

Madoko came by every now and again to check on us here so it wasn't strange that she was here.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw his door open. "It couldn't be could it?" I asked myself as I made my way quietly over to the door. Peaking inside I saw Ayako and Madoko cleaning the office. Thinking nothing of it I headed back out into the main reception  
area. Sitting down at my desk I began doing the filing from our last case.

I heard the familiar bell ring and stood up bowing as the potential client came through the door. I was about to rush off and make tea but, a familiar cold voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to see none other than Oliver Davis himself. I took  
a moment to look over him he hadn't changed much maybe a little taller than before but, he still seemed as arrogant as ever his cold blue eyes looked at me causing a shiver to run down my spine.

* * *

I walked into the office feeling better after a long flight it was good to be back. Lin had called Madoko and told her that we were going to be stopping by later but, I had insisted we go right away I wanted to get back to work and make sure a certain  
former assistant of mine would be there though I kept that fact to myself. I was planning on taking over the office again and going over the cases that they had been taking while I was away. Opening the door I found Mai bowing down to me and smirked.  
Stupid girl I wasn't a client didn't I tell her before to look before doing things.

I watched as she moved to rushoff toward the kitchen and called out to her.

"Hello Mai." I said watching as she froze turning slowly to look at me. She hadn't changed much besides her hair was a little longer. She may have grown a little but, her eyes remained the same they were that beautiful chocolate brown I had grown to love.  
Wait did I just think all that I mentally slapped myself as I strolled into the office like I owned the place which I did.

I watched as many emotions flitted across her face before settling on a look of indifference.

My heart sank as she ran up and hugged Lin as he entered the office. How I wish that was how she would have reacted to seeing me. "She loves Gene." My conscious whispered to me causing my heart to constrict painfully as I sat down on the couch.

"Naru." Ayako called as she entered the room with Madoko trailing behind.

"You weren't supposed to be here until later." Madoko chided before she spotted Lin and ran over to him like a groupie seeing their favourite singer.

I looked over to where Mai had been and noticed she was no longer in the room. I hadn't heard the bell so she must have gone to the kitchen.

"I need tea." I said standing up and leaving the room.

"Mai." I called leaning in the doorway.

"Why did you come back?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"I didn't think I had to explain myself to my assistant." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not your assistant anymore." She said not looking at me my heart clenched again as I could feel the panic rising in me. I was going to lose her.

"This is my office and if you work here you are my assistant." I said keeping the other thoughts to myself.

"Then I quit." She said quietly as she ran from the room.

I heard the others ask her what was wrong then the door opened and closed.

I stood there shocked as my heart tore in two. I was losing her and for once the great Oliver Davis didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I had today off and all my work was done so I thought I would update as much as possible. The rating may change as I am not sure where this is going yet.

* * *

Unforgettable: chapter three

"What was that all about?" Ayako asked as Mai ran out of the office.

I watched as Naru came back into the room and without saying a word walk into his office and close the door.

"I bet he said something." Takigawa known as monk said looking at the closed door.

I knew he was right but, chose to ignore them and headed off into my own office closing the door behind me as I sat my laptop down on the desk and began type a reply to Martin Davis telling him that we had landed fine. I left at that knowing that very  
/soon I would hear Noll's cellphone ringing as if on cue I heard a phone ringing and a snappy greeting. That boy really did lack manners. I sighed and tuned out everything and continued typing away.

"What." I snapped not happy to have been interrupted by my mother of all people but, I did know that if I didn't answer there would be Hell to pay and knowing her she would fly right down here on the next flight.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" She asked and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked not really caring.

"You were supposed to phone me when you landed." She sobbed and this time I did roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister." She said and I almost laughed she really did know me too well.

"How's that young assistant of yours puts up with you I will never know."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to stave off a headache I could feel coming on. "Is there something you need mother?" I bit out interrupting her mid rant.

"No I…"

"I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Sighing I turned back to the pile of paper work on my desk since I had to get it done and normally I would have been all for the paperwork but, with what had happened I wasn't able to focus and found myself staring at the computer screen. My reflection  
/caught my attention though something was different I looked younger my hair was a little bit shorter and I was smiling.

"Gene?" I asked shocked.

* * *

I ran always home and didn't stop until I was safe in my apartment slamming the door I slid down to sit against the door. My knees pulled up to my chest the tears burned my eyes but, I wouldn't let them fall I couldn't let them fall. The scene from the  
/kitchen played in my mind and I wasn't sure I had made the right decision but, I had to stick with it I couldn't go back not now.

I pulled myself off of the floor coming to a decision.

"I wasn't going to go back not even if he begged me." That made me smile him beg that would be a sight to see.

I had nothing planned so I took out my cellphone and was about to dial my friends number when the phone rang. I almost dropped the phone and considered not answering it but, my conscious got the better of me and I answered with a hollow cherry voice.

"Hello Lin."

"Mai, what happened? Noll's been locked in his office ever since you left he wouldn't even come out for a potential client."

"I left SPR." I stated listening to him gasp the stoic Lin actually had emotions after all I thought dryly as I walked over to my couch and plopped down on it.

"Oh." He stated a moment later as I heard some arguing in the background.

I nearly dropped the phone when Madoko's loud voice came through.

"You can't quit! Whatever that insensitive prat said or did we can fix." She shrieked and I swear I was going to be deaf at the end of this call.

I remembered that I never told anyone what he said that night two years ago by the lake. I sighed as she carried on making promises of bodily harm to the boy.

"Madoko It's fine I will be fine. I just don't think I can work with him." I said causing the angry woman to quiet down for a moment.

"Mai, he is an idiot we all know this but, he needs you. Come in tomorrow and we will fix this." She begged I could hear the hidden threat of if you don't I will come get you and drag you here myself. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win and reluctantly  
/agreed when she pointed out I would be jobless and wouldn't be able to finish school let alone afford to keep living on my own she had me in a corner but, what had I expected she was Oliver's mentor after all.

"Good we will see you tomorrow at 9 am sharp." Her cheerful voice called as she disconnected the phone.

I sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

My brother was smart there was no way of denying this but, he was also quite stupid and naïve hence the nickname I had given him when I was still alive.

"Stupid Scientist." I said watching as shock passed over his features before his carefully constructed mask was put back into place.

"You passed on. I felt it so what are you doing here?" He asked looking at me with his cold blue eyes.

"I came back to make sure you didn't make the same mistake twice but, it seems I'm too late." I said watching as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Since when is my personal life your concern?" He asked raising a brow.

"Since you seem to have no clue what to say to Mai." I shot back mirroring his expression.

"What would I have to say to Mai?" He asked but, I saw his eyes darken just a tiny bit.

"That you love her." I said watching as a small barely noticeable blush crawl across his cheeks.

"She's my assistant that's all." He said turning to stare out the wall. "Besides she loves you." He added and I had to remind myself that I couldn't knock him upside the head even if I had wanted too.

"She does well then I guess I should go ask her…" I watched as the blush was replaced with barely controlled anger.

"Calm down I knew she loved me."

"So you admit it."

"Let me finish." I chided bringing a finger to my chin in a very Noll like fashion.

"Spit it out." He said and I heard a noticeable crack appear in the mirror.

"She loves me but, notin the way that you seem to think."

He raised his brow at me again signalling for me to go on.

"You really are an idiot sometimes." I sighed.

"Let put it this way I love her too." He was about to interrupt but, I cut him off. "As a brother would love a sister." I stated watching the wheels in his big brain turn.

"I don't care." He said dismissing me.

I sighed this was one thing he was going to have to figure out on his own.

I walked into the common area pleased to see that it was empty as I made my way over to the kitchen I needed tea and I needed it bad.

"Naru." I heard as I opened up the top cupboard.

I turned to see Mai standing in the doorway wearing a rain coat.

"You came back?" I asked not believing it was her at first.

"I did." She answered softly as she stared at me.

I didn't know what to say but, I felt like I was getting a second chance and this time I was going to make it right.

"Came to ask for your job back?" I asked settling for the familiar.

"Yes." She hesitated not meeting my eyes.

"You can come back on one condition." I smirked as I moved closer to her I bent down hearing her heart pick up speed her cheeks heating up.

"Yes." She asked breathlessly making my smirk widen.

"Tea." I said biting back a laugh as I watched her face turn redder with anger.

"Narcissist." I heard her growl as I walked off to return to my office.

I sat at my desk and let myself smile for a moment.

"It sure was good to be home."

* * *

So there you have it chapter three please let me know what you guys think I haven't written anything publicly before so your reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

No worries they will be getting a case this chapter since it wouldn't be ghost hunt without an evil spirit tormenting our favourite team of ghost hunting misfits.

I stood waiting for the pot too boil fuming at the stupid Narcissist. I came back only cause I needed the money I was set on moving on from him. I had decided on my way over that I would call him by his last name and that was it. He was no longer Naru to me and I was no longer Mai to him I would be called Miss Taniyama and I was going to tell him that.

The teapot shrieked demanding my attention as I began preparing the tea. Making my way over to his office I walked inside noting the open door which was unusual.

"Here you are Mr. Davis." I said setting the tea down in front of him before turning to leave.

"Thank you Mai." He said catching me off guard momentarily causing me to pause. My heart jumped but, without turning around I said as cold as I could managed. "It's Taniyama."  
I didn't stop to see his reaction before walking out the door and sitting down at my desk and began sorting through some paperwork.

I was stunned and Oliver Davis wasn't one to be shocked speechless but, what she said had hurt. She had called me by my last name. When she had said it the kitchen I wasn't surprised since she was mad at me but, then she did it again. I hate to admit but, I don't understand why she said it and yes, it was my name and even though I hated the nickname she had given me I found myself missing it. I took a sip of the tea she had made it and felt like I was taking my first breath in years. I know it was just tea but, there was something about it that sang to me. I realized a little too late that I finished my cup and was about to call out for more but, I bit my tongue. I didn't want to see her force a smile I wanted the old Mai, my Mai. Wait she wasn't my Mai I would never love someone like her she was clumsy and lazy. Her emotions were all over the place. She was a danger magnet. As if to prove my point I heard a thump and a quiet curse from said girl.

I stood up fighting back a chuckle as I walked over to the door the empty cup in my hand.

"Ma…Taniyama." I said catching myself her last name felt odd on my tongue but, I didn't have time to think about as the thought of her almost made me laugh. She looked almost childlike her face was red with embarrassment her skirt was all twisted as she lay on the floor paper strewn and falling like soft snow.

"I ummm." She stammered her lips pouting as she sat up straightening her clothes.

"You tripped." I stated more than asked my eyes on her lips.

"Yes." She said biting her lip I had to pull my eyes away from her before I kissed her, I wasn't beyond admitting to myself anyways that it would be fun to watch her face heat up and see what she would do.

I was about to lean down and help her when the bell rang singling we were no longer alone.

"Mai are you ok?" Madoko asked as she and Lin now stood in the office. As I took this opportunity to escape I headed toward the kitchen feeling hurt as she didn't correct him so it was just me but, then again I was the one to hurt her not Lin. I shook my head man I was hopeless. I thought as I set my cup in the sink.

Maybe Gene was right I must have fallen in love with this girl but, I still wasn't sure she felt the same way I did. Though I wasn't even sure how to go about acting out my feelings that was Gene's department not mine. I sighed again I seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. I quickly dismissed all my thoughts as I made my way back into the main room. Mai and Madoko were cleaning up the files and Lin was nowhere to be seen I didn't doubt that he had probably retreated to his office just like I was about too.

"Noll." Madoko said standing up with her hands on her hips staring me down.

I raised a brow at her signaling for her to continue already guessing what she was about to say.

"You didn't even help her, did we not raise you better than that?" She asked shaking her head.

"Taniyama dropped the papers she can clean them up." I stated as I turned and walked back into my office closing the door I didn't expect to see Lin sitting in my chair. I raised my eyebrow as he stared at me.

"You know why I am here Noll." He said as I folded my arms looking at him.

"Do I?" I asked already guessing that it had something to do with a certain female in the other room.

"Mai came back." He stated and I had to fight an eye roll.

"I see that."

"She won't put up with this for long you know."

Now I was confused and I wasn't someone easily confused.

"Someone will come take her from you if you don't grow up and admit you lo…"  
"That's enough." I snapped a normal person would have flinched but, not Lin he was as emotionless as myself for the most part.

"You can deny it all you want but, the rest us see right through you." He said standing to leave.

I watched him go as he left the room closing the door behind him.

I sat in the now empty chair and turned to face the black monitor screen.

I thought over his words for a few minutes before I heard the doorbell it was almost closing time so I was a little surprised that someone would be here but, I was happy non the less for the distraction sweeping my pervious thought to the back of my mind for reflection later I waited for Mai to call me out.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said forcing

"Mr. Shibuya a client is here to see you." She said causing me to repress a shiver at her tone.

I nodded as I stood making my way toward her. I looked down at her as she avoided my gaze.

"This is Mr. Hiroyama, Oki." Mai said as she rushed off to make tea.

I sat on the black couch across from him as Lin came out with his forever present laptop.

"Begin." I said as Mai came back into the room carrying four cups of tea. I raised my eyebrow as she gave the client Tea along with Lin and finally she set mine down in front of me on the small wooden table. I leaned forward picking up my cup watching her out of the corner of my eye as she chose to go stand beside Lin.

I inwardly frowned but, I didn't comment as I looked at the client he looked like a typical Japanese business man with his perfectly pressed grey suit. His short black hair was slicked back as his tired grey eyes looked around the room.

"I run a moderately successful Inn just outside of town or at least I did." He said looking down at his hands. I noticed they were shaking ever so slightly as the tea sloshed around.

I felt annoyed as he paused to take a sip of the tea before sighing Mai's tea seemed to have that calming effect on people. It was as most would say my addiction though I would never truly admit it.

"Until a month ago when people stopped coming to the Inn after complaining of strange occurrences, at first small things started like footsteps could be heard walking up and down the hall on the floor that was closed for renovations so no one was supposed to be up there after hours.

I began to tune out having faith that Lin would at least get all the info so far this case seemed boring the more I thought about it.

"Then young single woman started disappearing from locked rooms." That caught my attention and pulled me back in.

"They didn't just wander off?" I asked interested now.

He shook his head the cameras in the halls picked up no one leaving the rooms after they retired for the night." He said looking at me with pleading eyes. "My business has really been suffering and the missing woman have yet to be found the police have searched the whole property and found no trace of them."

"We will be there tomorrow afternoon give the information to Miss Taniyama." I said standing up to retreat back into my office.

"Thank you Mr. Shibuya." He said bowing as Oliver retreated.

"We will need three rooms one for base and another for the girls and boys…"  
"Make it three rooms for sleeping." Oliver said heading into his office before I could question him.

"Thank you." He said handing me a piece of paper with the address on it."

I bowed and watched him leave the office before heading into the kitchen with the dirty cups.  
"Well there goes my date." I thought as I pulled out my phone dialing Susuki's phone number.

"Hey." He answered on the first ring.

"Hey I'm sorry Susuki I won't be able to make our date tomorrow night please forgive me." I said feeling bad he really was a sweet guy.

"A case." He guessed sighing.

"Ya I have to leave tomorrow morning." I answered.

"Well you need the job right so I understand." He said sounding dejected.

"I'll message you when I get home." I promised.

"Alright bye." He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Oliver's voice came from the doorway.

"No one." I lied as I began filling the sink.

"Mai." He raised an eyebrow.

"Taniyama." I corrected as I began washing the dishes.

"Tell me." He demanded I swear I felt the temperature in the room drop.

"It doesn't concern you." I said setting the last cup in the dish rack and drying my hand turning to leave when I hit something hard but, warm.

I took me a moment to realize what it was. I could smell the strong sent of tea. He really was a tea addicted I inwardly laughed as I breathed in his sent again, my heart fluttered my mind screamed at me to wrap my arms around him to hold him close but, I pulled away ignoring my feelings my face was no doubt as red as a tomato.

"If you are within working hours than yes, it does concern me." He said folding his arms as I stepped away.

I was over him or at least that is what I kept telling myself or should I say trying to tell myself. Somewhere in my mind screamed that if you were over him you should be able to tell him about your date I steeled my nerves prepared to tell him when the front door bell rang.

"I should get that." I said nervously as I began to walk around him.

"We aren't finished." He said his fingers wrapped around my wrist. I could have sworn he could hear my heart beating hard in my chest my skin felt electrified from where his hand met my arm.

He dropped my arm and I took a moment to collect myself pulling my hand to my chest as he exited the room to see who was here so late.

"And who are you?" I heard Oliver ask in an icier tone than usual.

"Oh no." I thought rushing into the room.

"I'm here to see Mai." I said looking at the strange young man in front of me. He was about the same height as me.

He must be the other assistant Mai had mentioned.

"You didn't answer my question." His icy tone almost caused me to shiver or was it just colder in here all of a sudden.

"Susuki!" Mai called his eyes never leaving me.

"Mai I thought that since you had to cancel our date…"  
"Date." Oliver all but spat out.

"Am I missing something?" I asked looking between the two He was pissed while Mai looked almost guilty.

When no one asked I asked the next question that came into my mind and I really prayed the answer was a no. "Mai is your ex-boyfriend." I asked watching the girl blush as an older man came out from one of the rooms.

"No he's…"

"Her boss." The icy statue answered.

"He's your boss?" I asked shocked he looked to be only a year older than Mai and myself.

"Yes." Mai said I knew she wasn't lying but, I was still shocked.

"Well I thought you would want to grab a bite to eat before you went home for the night." I said feeling the temperature drop a few more degrees.

"That's sweet but, I…"

"She can't." The boss said folding his arms across his chest.

"Noll." The older man said sounding like a warning.

"I was going to say that I have to pack." Mai said eyeing the kid called Noll.

"Oh well can I at least walk you home?"

"I guess so." I said turning to grab my bag off of my desk.

"Taniyama don't be late tomorrow or we will leave without you and you will not be paid." Noll said storming off into what I assumed was the asses' office.

"I won't you Narcissist." She called as we walked out of the building.

I watched out the window of my office and her and that guy walked down the street heading for her apartment. This made my blood run cold as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I tried to warn you." Lin said as he entered the room.

"She can't love him." I said turning to stare at the older man.

"She could remember you didn't want her." He said another crack could be heard sounding somewhere in the office.

"You need to get your feelings under control." He sighed his usual emotionless face showing a small hint of anger.

"I'm going home." I said grabbing my coat and heading toward the door.

"Noll." I heard his warning without him saying it.

I was just going to make sure that kid didn't try anything and that he left nothing more call it taking care of my assistant I thought convincing myself as I left the building walking down the street toward Mai's apartment.

_There you have it chapter four

The case will begin next chapter which should be up soon

Please read and review and thank to those who have favorited and followed the story I will continue writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

So I am over joyed that people seem to be giving this story a chance thank you. Feel free to tell me something is wrong as I said this is my first fanfic and I was quite nervous about posting but, I though why not what can I lose.

I do not own nor make anything off this all characters belong to Fuyumi Ono some characters are mine and the cases are mine.

"Thank for walking me home." I said as we now stood outside my apartment building.

"Mai I want you to be careful around that boss of yours." He said catching me off guard.

"Naru?" I let slip in my confusion.

"He seems dangerous."

"He's harmless." I said smiling as he touched my arm.

"If you say so." He didn't seem convinced.

"His bark is worse than his bite."  
"Alright but, make sure you remember that you're with me." He said and I felt taken back by this.

"This is our first outing."

"I know but, we are seeing each other now so just remember that ok?" He said and I nodded as he leaned in closer to me.  
"Susuki I umm..I." I stuttered not sure what to do I liked him he was always so sweet to me and had become a good friend but, could I date him. I wasn't sure.

"Good evening there mate." A thick Australian accent I would know anywhere came from behind me.

"John, Masako, welcome home." I squealed happy to see my friends. "This is Susuki." I said as John shook his hand while Masako bowed. We stood outside chatting and laughing before Susuki excused himself taking me by surprise when he kissed my cheek. I ignored the strange looks that I as getting and retreated into the building followed by John and Masako.

I could feel my blood boiling as he leaned in closer to her his lips almost touching hers If john hadn't shown up when he did I would have intervened but thankfully he came walking up to the building followed by Masako they must had just gotten back. I had heard that Masako was seeing someone new and honestly I had been glad since she stopped pressuring me for date which was a huge weight off my shoulders.

I watched as they all laughed making my blood run cold when he leaned down and kissed her cheek I was losing her Lin was right. I walked away trying to control my anger as I headed in the opposite direction of that man. He was lucky John had stepped in or I would have. I thought darkly as I made my way into the elevator again ignoring the door man as he opened the door. I was too lost in my thoughts to even notice that I was now standing outside my door. Too say I was mad was an understatement but, I also felt a new feeling one I hadn't felt since Gene's death fear. I was losing her and it was all my fault I had broken her heart. I sighed as I unlocked my door and walked over to my fridge opening it I groaned looking inside to find nothing. I really needed to go shopping.

I looked at the clock the store should be open still it was just after 7pm. A knock came at the door and I sighed knowing there were only two people that could be and I really didn't want to see either of them.

I considered ignoring them and retreating to my room or office but, thought better of that Idea as I saw the handle turning.

I shoved my thoughts away for now folding my arms I mentally slapped myself I forgot my parents had given them keys.

I waited as Madoka and a tired looking Lin walked into the apartment thankfully carrying bags of what looked like food.

"We brought food." Madoka sang and I nearly prayed even though I was never the praying type that they had brought tea.

After watching them put away the groceries I nearly died of relief when Madoka pulled out the last bag to be put away and it was full of tea.

"Now your set." Madoka said as she and Lin rushed out of my apartment.

I stood in my kitchen thinking of what to make.

"So who was that guy?" Masako asked as we all sat in my living room catching up a cup of tea sat in front of each of us.  
Masako was wearing a blue kimono with birds on it while john wore regular jeans and a white shirt.

"A friend from school." I said waving my hand.

"He seemed more than a friend." Masako teased taking a sip of his tea.

"He really isn't I don't know what had gotten into him I've never seen him act that way before.

"Men." Masako snorted and I laughed at the very un-lady like noise that came out of the usually prim and proper girl. "No offence John." She said quickly as I watch a blush pass over the two.

"None taken." He said a huge smile shot toward Masako.

"So are you two dating yet?" I asked watching Masako hide behind her sleeve and John turn as red as a tomato.

"We ummm." John stammered as a smile broke out across Masako's face.

"What about you Mai?" Masako asked trying to change the subject their faces were answer enough for me so I let them sway the conversation for now.

"We've only gone out the once and that was just walking me home. A case popped up so I had to cancel our date." I said feeling guilty I liked him but, could I love him? He was sweet we spent a lot of time together as friends he always listened to me and cared about my feelings unlike a certain Narcissist yet, I felt like I was cheating on Naru. I sighed it was stupid that was as close to my first kiss as I had gotten and it was all his fault why, couldn't I move on from him he didn't want me he made that clear two years ago yet, I never made it passed the first date. I was hopeless I sighed feeling down.

"So Naru is back." John said changing the subject.

"Ya he came back this morning." I said shrugging thankful to John for changing the subject. "Will you guys be coming on the case?" I asked remembering the case as they both nodded.

I told them the details I knew and then we went our separate ways for the night.

I packed the stuff I would need before getting ready for bed half an hour later I now lay in bed staring at the ceiling hoping sleep would take me over quickly after that exhausting day.

I could feel a cold rock wall against my exposed back pain shot through my head as I tried to lift my eyes to look around but, was only met with darkness. The smell of something rotting attached my nose churning my stomach. Blood curdling screams could be heard somewhere off in the distance as what sounded like a huge heavy metal door protesting as it was opened somewhere in front of me. I could feel the dread settle in my stomach as a cold thin metal object traced up my stomach.  
"Please." I begged my voice sounded raw as if I hadn't drank in days.

I felt something being removed from my eyes and soon the dimly lit room came into view. A medical looking table sat in the center flanked by a wheeled table covered in medical equipment.

"Please." I begged again but, my pleas died as a hand struck my cheek knocking the wind out of me.

Something warm and sticky dripped down into my eye. I was going to die I felt raw fear grip me.

I shot up in my bed drenched in sweat my stomach churned as I tried to force my breathing to even out. The sun shined down through the window as I cried for the poor woman in my dream she was so scared. I thought as I looked at my clock and nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm going to be late!" I squealed.

As the last piece of equipment was loaded in the van I checked my watch for the hundred time in the last hour. She was late again I wasn't surprised as I looked down the street to see said girl running down the street like a bat out of Hell. Her slightly passed her shoulders brown hair blowing behind her in a mess. As she made it to the van she looked almost cute with her small yellow ribbon tying her hair back and her pale blue summer dress all wrinkled from the run. Her hands on her knees as she bent over trying to catch her breath. I sighed she looked like she ran all the way here and knowing her she probably did.

"You're late." I stated my tone colder than usual as I tried to distance myself from her.

"I know, I know." She said her lips forming into a pout as she straightened up clutching her overnight bag in her hand. Her knuckles were stretched white as if she clung to it for dear life. I was about to comment when Lin came back out of the office.

"Were all ready to go." He stated as he walked over to the driver's side door.

I nodded getting into the van beside. Mai got in and once all doors where closed we were on our way the place wasn't that far only an hour or so. I pulled out my note book and began reading over the information I was able to gather last night.  
"Naru." I will admit her calling me that was like water to a dying man.

"I thought I was Mr. Davis." I said my tone cold as ice.

"I ummmm." I watched her flounder for a few minutes her face flushing a bit as a visible shiver ran up her spine.

"Yes, Taniyama" I asked turning back to my book when she didn't reply I already knew what was coming next.

"I'm bored." She said sounding like a child I sighed not looking up from my book.

"And hear I thought small minds were easily amused." I muttered annoyed.

I knew she was fuming I snuck a glance towards her and saw her tongue sticking out at me.

"Taniyama, I suggest you put your tongue away unless you plan to use it." I said teasing her was so easy I watched her face turn even redder.

I turned back to my book I had almost thought she had fallen asleep when she was quiet for twenty minutes but, looking at her told me something was on her mind.

"Mai." I asked giving up on her last name that seemed to catch her attention since her eyes shooting up to meet mine. There was something wrong I could tell I hadn't noticed it before but, she looked paler than normal almost scared. If that man did something to her or if anyone did something to her I swear I will…

"Noll." I heard Lin's quiet warning cut through my thoughts and I tried again.

"Mai?" I questioned looking her over again she had begs under her eyes.

"I just…" The look in her eyes seemed far away she was hiding something I could see if but, she seemed reluctant.

"Mai." I said my voice more commanding.

I watched tears form in her eyes and I instantly regretted my tone forgetting that I was supposed to be distancing myself from her. I saw Lin shutter from the corner of my eye. I agreed with the man's unspoken words. He hated when she cried too probably not for the same reasons I did though.

"Oh Naru It was horrible." She sobbed and I was at a loss for words comforting people wasn't my area of expertise. I really wasn't sure what to do but, the sound broke my heart when I became so soft I briefly thought looking at the girl.

"Noll do something." Lin whispered through gritted teeth.

I looked at him slightly annoyed what could I do. Sighing I stood up from my seat and crawled into the back with her she jumped when I touched her shoulder and I almost regretted coming back here until she threw herself into my chest nearly knocking the wind out of me. I saw Lin smirk from the review mirror and gave him a glare he didn't seem affected though as he shook his head and his eyes returned to the road.

"I had a dream." Her small muffled voice said as she buried herself into my chest.

I didn't know what to do so I just let her sob my hands at my side as I fought the urge to wrap them around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked trying to sound angry but, to my ears I sounded more worried and judging by the looks Lin was giving me he heard it too. This girl was going to be the death of me. No matter how much I tried I couldn't let this girl go even if it was the best for her and myself. It was that moment I knew she had weaseled her way into my heart and from how she maybe me feel she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not but, to hell with reason.

After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to tell me about her dream I wasn't really sure why it scared her so much to me it sounded pretty tamed compared to the others but, then again Mai wasn't like me she seemed to affected by the emotions that people felt unlike myself who felt nothing I thought looking down at the now sleeping girl her head rested softly on my chest at least I couldn't feel anyone's emotions except for hers.

I wish Madoka was here I thought looking at the scene in the back of the car Mai dozed with her head on his Noll's chest and he slept with a small peaceful smile on his face. I took out the small camera and quickly snapped a picture of the cozy couple. Looking at the photo I had just taken I smirked this was going into the email to his mother and Madoka tonight. I let them sleep for a while longer as we drove down the road heading out of Tokyo. The drive was so quiet I almost forgot they were there until we reached our destination. I sighed I would have to wake them up but, at least it would be entertaining watching Mai blush and hopefully Noll would have a normal teenage reaction but, knowing him he would barely react at all I opened the van door and again looked at the sleeping couple she was changing him slowly I just hoped he would clue in soon or he would lose her and I didn't think he would handle that too well.

"Noll." I called slightly shaking the boy he jolted awake looking around before his eyes settled on me an annoyed expression crossed his face.

"Were here." I said as comprehension showed on his face.

I chuckled as I got out of the van they were fun to tease.

There is chapter five the dream was tamer then I planned but, I think it worked well.

A huge thanks to Vampgirl1309 for the review I can't wait to see who she ends up with either I don't really have a plan yet. We will have to wait and see but, I am excited to say that I don't plan to end it anytime soon so thanks to those who continue to read and I hope to see you all next chapter which I hope to have up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again and thank you too vampgirl1309 I wanted to keep them in character as much as possible so I thought Mai crying on Naru's chest was a great way to show her forgiving nature. And Naru even though he comforted her I wanted him to seem uncomfortable and unsure what to do. The part where they fell asleep together I just thought that would be cute.

Thank you Lala for your review I am over joyed that you enjoyed chapter 5 I hope you continue to read along.

I do not own nor make anything off this all characters belong to Fuyumi Ono

Some characters are mine and the cases are mine.

* * *

I looked down at Mai she looked so peaceful angelic like if I was being honest I let my eyes trace her face her lips were slightly parted and she let out a small sigh. She really did look cute her chest rising and falling softly.

"I don't want to alarm you but, Takigawa's car just pulled up." Lin's voice almost sounded amused. "Unless you want me to call Susuki." He teased an evil glint in my eye as he walked away.

"Mai." I called shaking the girl.

She sighed but otherwise didn't budge.

"Mai." I called a little bit louder putting a little bit more force into my voice.

"Five more minutes." She moaned tightening her grip on my shirt.

I smiled a little bit at her she really was childish but, that is what made her Mai. My Mai I thought feeling my cheeks flush a bit.

"Pillows don't move." She groaned and this time I did laugh she was harder to wake up than Gene. Now that I thought about it she was pretty similar to Gene.

"What…" She sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked around the van confusion written all over her face before it flushed embarrassment soon lit up her face as her eyes traveled to my chest.

"Naru your shirt!" She gasped causing me to look down at my black buttoned shirt it was wet but, I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"It's a shirt Mai." I voiced my opinion as I stood getting out of the van.

"Mai!" Monks voice cried as she stood stretching as I headed toward the house.

"I…can't..b..breathe." I heard Mai gasp out than a thump and Monk whining as he was probably rubbing his head from where the Priestess had hit him from so heavy bag that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Mai." I called annoyed as I walked up to door.

"Coming." She cried as heard her run up to join me.  
"The rest of you unpack the van." I called without turning around.  
"Yes, sir." I heard in chorus as I fought to roll my eyes.

I ran toward Naru over a small bridge that crossed over a small koi pound with beautiful rocks on either ride a water fall could be heard in the distance but, other than that the mountains and the forest seemed eerily quiet. The Inn was bigger than I expected it to be the building looked fairly new so I didn't understand why it could be haunted but, I guess that is why we were there. There appeared to be at least five floors so it wasn't a small inn but, it wasn't huge either.  
"Mai pay attention before you…"

* * *

But before Naru could finish his sentence I felt something grab my ankle as I made it to the end of the short bridge and soon found the ground hurling towards me. I felt the impact as my knees hit the pavement. My skin stung as I picked myself up to see Naru shaking his head slightly as Mr. Hiroyama opened the door.

I looked around a sense of fear gripped me as I saw nothing.  
"Mai." He called again.

"Coming." I said as I ran over to him.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes as we were lead into the house a cold shiver ran down my spine something seemed off.

"You guys will be the only once here as my wife is away taking care of her mother and I will be heading out later this evening the Inn is closed to the public for the week." He said as we made our way in a huge reception area a desk sat to the back of the room spanning the wall with a case of keys behind.

Two red couches sat near a huge brick fireplace with a maple coffee table in the center with two huge comfy looking arm chairs.  
"Your base will be there this set of doors here and your rooms will be up the stairs to the left. The kitchen is down there and is stocked fully so please feel free to help yourself to anything you may need." He said smiling as he looked uncomfortable. "The people who have experienced any activity have agreed to meet you at a café in town they refuse to come anywhere near this place." He said Naru looked annoyed but, hid it well.

"If there is nothing else."

"No." Naru answered as the guy all but, flew out of the room.

I looked after him for a minute before I felt Naru's eyes on me.

"Mai." I heard and I knew what was coming.

"Yes, Naru." I sighed heading toward the door.

"Mai." I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"What?" I asked turning to look at Naru the same warm feeling heating my skin.

"You were about to go by yourself." He said his eye brow raised.

"I can take care of myself." I said he didn't look convinced as he pulled me from the room and down the hall into the kitchen.

He let go of my wrist and leaned against the counter as I got to work looking around the kitchen. It wasn't a huge Kitchen only about four white cupboards on top and six on the bottom. Opening the cupboard above the double stainless sink and I set the small rounded canister down on the grey splotched counter top. I felt Naru standing closer his breath almost fanning my cheek as he reached over selecting a tea bag from the assortment of teas.

I could feel my blush deepen as he pulled away setting the bag on the counter before walking over to the brown circle two person table.

"Ring, Ring." I froze as my phone could be heard ringing from the base Naru raised an eyebrow at me as we heard Monks voice.

"Hello?"

* * *

I had just entered base when I heard Mai's bag ringing opening up the top pocket I pulled out Mai's little pink and white flip phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped it open and put it too my ear.

"Who is this? Where is Mai?" A male voice asked sounding a little surprised.

"Mai can't come to the phone…" I was cut off as Mai came charging into the room and all but tackled me.

I walked into the room and over to the wall of monitors looking at a couple of the screens seeing Lin and John setting up a camera in one of the rooms trying to ignore my growing annoyance at the childish antics of Mai and Takigawa but, I was curious about who she was talking too.

"Hello?" She asked after she had gotten the phone away.

"Susuki, I was going to text you later. We just got here." She said as I tried to control my temper.

"Mai." I snapped causing her to shrink back at my tone.

"I'll talk to you later."

I was getting annoyed as the conversation kept up before I could stop myself I walked over and grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it to my ear.

"Leave my assistant alone." I growled not waiting for a reply as I snapped the phone shut.

"Naru that was rude." Mai screeched.

"No personal phone calls at work." I said walking over to the monitors as I pocketed the phone.

"Naru!" Mai's voice made everyone cringe as she stomped out of the room passed a concerned Masako.

I sighed I could feel a headache coming on.

"Takigawa go after her and take a thermometer with you." I waved him off as he sighed picking up the thermometer and clip board and rushed out of the room.

"Miss. Hara can you sense anything here?" I asked as the girl sat on the couch.

"I can sense an evil presence that isn't happy we are here." She said her mouth hidden behind her red flowered kimono.

I nodded watching the monitors that were already set up for any sign of Mai.

* * *

"Stupid Narcissist." I grumbled not paying attention to where I was going. I stopped as I looked around "Great." I snapped now I was lost. Sighing I tried to find something that looked familiar spotting stairs I walked toward them before remembering I didn't walk up any stairs. Turning around I headed back down the hall I hoped I came from.

"Hello Monk? Lin? Anyone?" I called out as my heart picking up pace as I heard voices and footsteps moving away from me.

I rounded the corner to see another empty hall the led to a dead end. I hadn't heard any doors open or close so they couldn't be in them could they? I tried room 113 and it appeared to be locked. Great I thought as the footsteps started again this time behind me. All I have to do is find my way back to the front desk and I would be ok. Naru is isn't going to let me out of his sight after this. I thought forgetting that I had been mad at him in the first place. I jumped when I heard a door open somewhere nearby I followed the sound and headed down the hall feeling relief when I saw a tall man who looked like Lin walk into the room. I ran down the hall and into the room my relief turned to confusion as I looked around the empty room. Two blue twin beds sat on either side of the room with a long table sitting between them. A maple wood dresser sat against the wall right as you walked into the room. A mirror shined from a slightly opened door. I assumed it was a bathroom as I walked further into the room feeling cold all of a sudden. Snow began falling softly from the ceiling. "Oh come on." I whispered cautiously making my way toward the exit. When the door slammed shut I screamed praying that someone would fine me soon.

* * *

I heard Mai scream and took off running. "Mai." I called looking down the hall to see ice forming on one of the doors. I skipped trying the handle and rammed the door. Feeling the wood splinter I rammed it again and rushed inside to see snow falling softly and there in the middle was a frozen looking Mai. I ran over taking off my coat and picked her up bridle style rushing back toward the base.

Her skin was cold but, her breathing was steady that was a good sign I thought as I flew into base sighing in relief that Ayako was there and I didn't have to hunt for my wife.

"What happened?" She asked rushing over to Mai as I lay her on the red couch across for Masako.

"I found her like this." I said concern written all over my face as Ayako barked orders at everyone. I took a quick glance to where Naru had been sitting to find the seat empty.

"That damn Naru." I cursed moving so my wife could work her magic.

"How is this my fault?" I heard a cold voice ask from behind me.

I turned to see Naru holding an arm full of blankets.

"How is she doing?" He asked as I stared at him his mask slipped and for the briefest second I thought I saw concern.

"She should be alright she wasn't gone that long and her pulse is beating strong. We just have to wait for her to wake up." She said taking the blankets from Naru and placing them down beside her.

"I'm going to go grab her some warmer clothes keep an eye on her." My wife said and I followed her out.

* * *

I watched them leave not too sure what to do so I grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch with Mai pulling her close to me. I felt terrible this was all my fault the monk was right. I just hopped that she would be alright.

A few minutes later I felt her move and looked down at her. "Mai?" I asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up, I reluctantly sat up pulling me with her as I wrapped her tighter in the blanket and moved to stand up. A pout crossed her face before being replaced with a look of confusion.

"That's what I was wondering." I said staring down at her.

"I don't know."

"What do you remember?"

"Getting lost but, I followed Lin into a room than waking up here." She said looking up at me. Her cheeks were still a little red but, other than that she seemed to be alright.

"You aren't to leave my side for the remainder of the case." I said expecting her to argue but, was a little surprised when she nodded.

"Mai you're awake." Ayako said walking in the room holding a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"I brought you some dry clothes." She said holding them out to Mai who nodded and stood up.

"What is that?" I asked causing her fall back on the couch as I picked up her leg to examine it.

"I don't know…" She trailed off looking down at the hand shaped bruise that wrapped around her ankle.

"Wait I felt something grab me earlier." She said I raised a brow at her.

"And you neglected to say anything because?"

"Well you see… when I was crossing the bridge I felt something grab my leg that is why I tripped." She explained.

"Ok, but why didn't you mentioned it." I asked again moving away from her.

"I must have forgotten." She said sounding embarrassed.

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose.

I notice her shiver and sighed again.

"Let's go." I said moving toward the door.

"Where?"

"To the room so you can change." I said exasperated.

"Like Hell you are, Ayako should go with her."  
"She is going to be staying by my side for the rest of the case." I said not waiting for a reply. "Mai." I looked back at the blushing girl.  
"C…coming." She stuttered as she ran after me.

I followed Naru as we made are way down the hall passed the kitchen stopping at what was supposed to be the girls room.

"Grab your stuff." He said and I nodded walking into the room that mirror the one I had wondered into earlier.

I did as I was told as he leaned in the doorway.

"Naru I don't understand." I said trying to figure out why he would want me to grab my things if this was my room.  
Oh no I thought as my face heated up realization sinking in he said I wasn't allowed to leave his side so that meant I would be oh no. I could feel the panic rise in my chest as I looked at him a smug smirk lit his face as he pushed off the door heading to the room down the hall me following behind as he opened the door heading inside.

My thoughts wander to what Susuki had said last night was I cheating on him? No I shook the thought from my head feeling relief wash over me as I saw two twin beds in the same layout as the other room. We would be sleeping in separate beds this was good.  
"Change." He demanded as he turned around facing the now closed door. When did that happen I wondered briefly.

"Mai, I promise not to look." He said sounding almost embarrassed. "Unless you want me too." He teased and my face flamed.

"Naru." I whined.

"Hurry up Mai."

I changed as quickly as I possibly could before hanging my wet dress on the chair sitting close to the dresser.

"Done." I said moving toward the door.

He nodded as he followed behind me heading for the base.

This was going to be a long case.

* * *

There you guys have it chapter six is done. I didn't really mean for so much to happen but, as I've said before I don't really have much of a plan just kind of writing and seeing were it takes us.

I hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know.

Thank you for reading see you in chapter seven which I hope to have posted sometime tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello here we are again with chapter seven I am so glad people seem to be still following along

I am regretful to say that I still do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its main characters no do I make any money off of this story I am just a huge fan.

Chapter seven

When we made it back to base everyone sat on the couches. Monk and Ayako sat on one while John and Masako sat talking quietly. Lin sat at the monitor as Naru made his way toward the monitors taking a seat I sat down with Ayako.

"Mai what happened earlier?" Monk asked.

"I don't know I thought I saw Lin go into that room but, when I went inside no one was there. Then the snow started falling next thing I knew I was laying on the couch back here." I answered looking down at my hands that nervously played with the hem of my shirt.

I snuck a glance at Naru who stood in his classic thinking pose.

There was a shuffling sound outside that caught my attention everyone jumped minus the obvious two. When the window slid open and a pink haired woman followed by a bespeckled young man carry bags of food.

"What are you doing here?" I asked watching as Madoka ran toward Lin throwing herself at the emotionless man sitting in his lap.

"Ah my love." Yusa said overdramatically setting the bags on the table before running toward monk who visibly cringed almost hiding behind Ayako.

"Yusa?" Naru's annoyed voice cut him off before he reached the hiding monk who looked somewhat relieved the young man didn't flinch as he turned a devilish smile toward Naru.

"Don't worry honey there is enough of me to go around.

I could swear I saw Naru grimace.

"Yusa." I said pinching the bridge of my nose trying to stave off the headache that I could feel forming.

"Did you get the information I asked for?" I asked turning to look at Madoka who still had her arms wrapped around Lin.

Monk walked over to the bags and began passing around individually wrapped sandwiches.

"This Inn was only built 10 years ago by our client Mr. Hiroyama. The house before was built in the late 1980's and owned by a fairly wealthy man who moved his wife and two teenage daughters into the house while he spent most of his time overseas on business trips. Five years after he came home to find his wife dead and the daughters missing. He committed suicide shortly after that. 10 years later another family moved in they were fine and eventually moved out when their sons grew up. After that a single mother moved in with a young son and her teenage sister. The sister started to see things and when she told the single mother she was ignored. A few months later the younger sister was found frozen nearly to death in her bed. She was rushed to the hospital where she recovered and was released after a few days. Soon after she disappeared without a trace like the girls before the police were called but, after searching the property nothing was found. People continued to come here mostly teenagers but, after another five young teen girls went missing police were forced to fence it off they even had a guard posted outside every night after that. The guard was making his rounds when the house burned down without cause and this hotel was built nearly a decade later. The only thing that the girls had in common was their ages they were all between the ages of 15 and 18." She added as she finished her report.

"Do you have the original blue prints for the house?" I asked looking over at Mai who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I wasn't able to find the house blue prints but, I can tell you the house wasn't in this spot it was further onto the property." She added shaking her head.

I briefly wondered if I should tell Mai and Masako to leave but, thought better of it. I already knew how that would go. I looked over at Mai who still held her sandwich "Mai." I called causing the girl to jump a bit before standing up and grabbing another sandwich and walking over to me. I took it from her not realizing how hungry I actually was. I unwrapped the package and began eating while watching her she began nibbling on hers but, seemed to be nodding off. When I had finished mine I walked over to the base door. "Mai it's bed time." I said the girl sighed as she walked over to join me. I looked down at her not noticing until now but she had dark bags under her eyes and she seemed paler than normal.

"Since nothing else has happened this evening you guys are free to go to bed."

"Wait why is Mai going with you then?" Monk asked glaring at me.

"The boss wants to spend some time alone with Mai." Yusa said cocking a suggestive brow.

I knew Mai's face was bright red without looking at her. I could feel a blush threatening to break across my own cheeks.

"You better not do anything to my Mai you pervert." Monk glared.

"Mai will be staying with me so I can keep an eye on her." I said as indifferent as I could the truth was I was nervous as well I had never shared a room with anyone unless you count Gene when he would climb into my bed after we watched a scary movie.

"Monk you and Ayako will share a room along with John and Masako you will share the other."  
"What about the others?" Mai's small voice said from my side.

"Yusa and Madoka will be heading back to the hotel to be closer to the Library and Lin will stay in base as usual." Before anyone else could comment I left the room with Mai at my side.

I could feel my heart pounding my chest as I lay in the bed half an hour later. Naru sat reading his black notebook as if this was completely normal. He wore a blue buttoned up pj shirt and pj pants. It was nice seeing him in something other than black for once.

"See something you like?" He asked his eyes not looking away from the book.

I snapped mine shut as a blush crept up my cheeks again.

"I know I am handsome but, I am still your boss." He teased.

"Narcissist." I whispered.

"We've already established that." He said as I opened my eyes to see him put his book down on the table.

He really was handsome I thought as his skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Mai?" He questioned as I snapped my eyes away to look out the huge window that sat between us.

"You're drooling." He said a smile present in his voice as he switched off the lamp.

I quickly wiped my chin finding it dry. "No I'm not." I nearly shouted.

"Go to sleep Mai."

We sat quietly for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Naru?" I called quietly.

"What?" He asked almost annoyed.

"Thank you." I said not expecting him to reply.

"For what?" His soft velvety voice broke through the darkness.

"For looking out for me."

The room was silent I thought he had fallen asleep and closed my eyes.

"I always will." I thought I heard but, couldn't be sure.

I watched as my nephew played outside he ran around chasing a butterfly. My sister had gone out for the day so I was watching him. "Kenzo don't run too far." I called after him as he ran toward a man I didn't know.

"Can I help you?" I called catching up to the boy watching the man carefully he looked handsome with pale skin and green eyes his blond hair screamed foreigner. The smile on his face was breath taking.

"Sorry Miss I appear to be lost." He said bowing.

"Oh well, Tokyo is about thirty minutes that way." I said pointing as Kenzo ran up to me wrapping his arms around my faded green skirt.

"Well you see my car has broken down, would you happen to have a phone?"

I thought for a moment before smiling and nodding grabbing Kenzo's hand and leading the man back toward the house.

"It's in here." I said pointing to the kitchen.

"Thank you Miss?" He paused and I smiled.

"Fukuda." I said as he smiled picking up the phone I walked into the sitting room and began playing with Kenzo.

"Well the repair man will be here in about an hour." He said bowing in thanks.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked and he nodded.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to start the tea.

As I set the kettle on the stove I felt something heavy hit the back of my head and everything went black.

"Hello Mai." I said as I made my way over to the girl standing in the familiar spirt plain.

"Gene!" She cried running toward me.

I chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I thought you passed on what are you doing here? Does Naru know your still here?" she questioned.

"I did but, I came back and yes he does know." I answered her questions before she pulled away slightly.

"Why did you come back?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't know." I thought feeling a little bad for lying to her but, I wasn't going to tell her I came back to see that her and Noll got together that was his job to tell her he loved her I wasn't going to take the confession away from him.

"You need to be careful Mai." I told her remembering the reason I was visiting her.

"I know." She said and I sighed she was always so stubborn.

"The man who took the girls is still here and he wants you." I said firmly trying to get my point across.

I felt her sigh. "As always."

"Mai, you need to stay with Noll at all times this man will stop at nothing." I said feeling a little annoyed at her for just waving off my concerns.

"I know."

"Mai promise me." I demanded sounding more like my brother.

"I will."

"Mai." I warned knowing her too well.

"Fine I promise."  
"Good, Now go tell Noll what you saw and Mai trust him he will protect you.

I nodded as everything faded to black.

"Noll!"

I shot up in my bed to see nothing but, darkness. I could have sworn I heard Gene I thought.

"Noll wake up Mai!" His urgent voice called from somewhere nearby. I turned to look over at Mai she looked alright to me.

"Why?" I questioned out loud not understanding.

"Noll she needs you!" Gene shouted again.

I stood up and walked over to the girl in question and looked down in the muted light from the moon I could see that she appeared to be struggling to breathe.

"What's happening?" I called out panic gripping my chest as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Wake her up Noll." Gene's voice said again I didn't waste any more time before I was calling her name and shaking her trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"John!" I called not a minute later all of spr was standing in the room as John ran in bible in his hand chanting his prayer.

I watched as she stopped struggling and went completely still.

"Mai!" Ayako called pushing me out of the way as she looked over Mai.

"She's not breathing." She cried as my blood ran colder than ice and fear ripped through my chest.

"Move." I said pushing her out of the way so I could place my head on her chest. I listened for a minute before I started pushing on her chest trying to restart her heart.

"You can't die on me." I said not caring that they heard the worry in my voice.

I covered her mouth with my own trying to force air into her lungs over and over again until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Naru." She's gone." Lin said his tone emotionless as ever.

"No!" I cried falling helplessly onto the girl.

I lost her she was gone. The pain shot through me as my pain filled scream filled the silent room.

I know I am evil but, I hope you guys enjoyed it

Chapter 8 should be up hopefully soon.

Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the ending of chapter seven I really didn't plan on that happening but, it turned out well I think.

I still do not own ghost hunt or the main characters I am as I said before just a huge fan.

Thank you too all the people who are following it makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter eight

I shot up drenched in sweat to narrowly miss hitting Mai before I could stop myself I pulled her into a hug I had to make sure she was really here.

I heard her gasp and fight me a little before giving up and hugging me back.

"You're really here." I whispered breathing in deeply the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries attacked my senses. I felt her try and pull away again and this time I reluctantly let her trying to regain my composer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed her cheeks flushing as she stared up at me.

I stared at her it was just a dream I let out a sigh of relief she was alive I kept telling myself as I looked at her concerned face.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked her hand reaching out to rest on my forehead before her other one touched hers.

"I'm fine." I snapped rougher than I intended causing a hurt look to appear on her face.

"I was only trying to help!" She shouted her sad face replaced with anger.

"I didn't ask for your help." I said calmly as she pulled further away.

I felt an ache in my chest but, ignored it.

"Why are you so stubborn, you know if you let people help you every once in a while than you would be a lot happier." She said poking me in the chest each time harder than the last.

I grabbed her hand and held it noticing how her smaller hand fit nicely into mine like she was made to fit perfectly into my life and I was honestly starting to believe she was sent to save me from myself.

"Mai." I said her anger melting away as fast as it had appeared as a blush crept up onto her cheeks she looked almost like a ghost with her pale skin shining in the moonlight.

I couldn't stop myself before I realized what I was doing I was leaning in my eyes traced her lips.

* * *

"Naru?" I questioned as he leaned closer his lips mere inches away from mine. Is he going to kiss me but, wasn't I supposed to be with Susuki? I felt a tab bit of guilt as his warm breath coated my lips sending a shiver down my spine I had wanted this 2 years ago but, did I still want it now. I didn't have time to think about it as his soft lips met mine. A sense of joy blossomed in my chest that soon turned to guilt. His hand dropped mine and moved to the back of my head pulling me closer to him.

We broke apart to catch our breaths.

A look I had never seen before crossed his face as he pulled away his face in his hands.

I moved back a bit not sure what to do or say.

We sat in a growing uncomfortable silence I was about to reach out and touch him when his head shot up an unreadable mask.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said barely above a whisper.

"Naru,I….."  
"Don't Mai." He said as he stood up from the bed.

"Naru where are you going?" I asked as he headed for the door.

"A walk."  
"I will go with you." I said starting to get up.

"No, I will have Lin come get you." He said fleeing the room before I could say anything.

My heart felt like it was being ripping in two.

* * *

I walked down the hall at a brisk pace reaching the base I through open the door.

"Noll are you alright where is Mai?" He asked standing up walking over to me.

"I'm fine go stay with Mai." I said walking out of the room and down the hall I needed fresh air I needed to clear my head.

I only turned to watch to make sure Lin walked into the room I had shared with Mai.

Sighing I turned and walked out the door into the crisp night air. I kept walking until I reached the bridge. I looked down into the water to see my reflection frowning back at me.

I felt stupid I shouldn't have done that she was my assistant after all and she had a boyfriend that thought made me inwardly growl.

"Noll what are you doing?" Gene's voice asked as the reflection in the water showed him frowning at me.

"I'm not in the mood." I said turning away.

"Noll so you finally realized you love you." I could her the smile in his voice.

"I don't love her."

"Could have fooled me." He laughed.

When I didn't reply he reminded me. "You kissed her."

"I was caught up in my dream." I said turning to stare at him.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

I wasn't even sure anymore I thought as he seemed to be deep in thought his hand on his chin.

"Ah I saw that too."  
"You saw it?"

"I did."  
"Why did I dream that?" I asked pondering as I looked at Gene.

"I don't know but, I do know if you're not careful you will lose her."

I looked away from him to look back at the inn.

"He wants her Noll." He said and I turned back to look at him.

"Why?" I asked remembering my dream.

"That was one of the spirits showing you what will happen. You need to go fix things before it's too late Noll." He said his voice sounding scared.

"I don't know how." I admitted feeling for once in my life helpless.

"Go kiss her again." He laughed unaffected by my glare.

"She has a boyfriend." I said an ache filling my chest.

"No she has a guy who wants to be her boyfriend they haven't even gone out yet." He said a sense of relief forming in my chest.

"Put your stupid pride away before you lose her forever." He said his face looking more like me than him.

"Naru?" I heard Mai say as she came running up too me.

I raised an eyebrow to see Lin running after her.  
"I tried to stop her." He said as he came to a stop a few feet behind her.

"Lin go check the monitors." I said turning to see my own reflection staring back at me.

Lin nodded and walked swiftly away as Mai came to lean on the railing next to me. I almost wanted to reach out and close the distance between us but, I fought the urge.

"Naru…I…"

"I'm sorry." I said watching as shock plighted across her face.

"I don't…" She looked out toward the water.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." It was true I shouldn't have she had a boyfriend even if Gene said she didn't it didn't mean she wasn't taken. Judging by the way he the guy in the office last night had been acting she was his girlfriend and even if I wasn't happy about it I knew when I had been beaten.

I steeled my resolve and put on my indifferent mask. This was going to hurt but, I had to let her go.

I took a deep breath reminding myself that she was never mine to begin with.

* * *

I watched him carefully as his eyes closed before opening again to stare at me. His cold eyes held no emotion.

"Naru?" I questioned laying my hand on his arm. He shook it off and I pulled my hand back feeling hurt.

"Mai that kiss meant nothing." He said and I felt my heart rip in two.

"Naru…. I….Don't understand." I stuttered fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Are you stupid? The kiss meant nothing it was a stupid reaction from the dream I had nothing more." He growled.

I stood there staring at him memories of two years ago flashed through my mind but, this hurt worse.

"Naru.." I reached out to him but he again brushed me off the tears fell freely now as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I hate you." I whispered before I could stop myself.

"What did you say?" He asked staring at me cold as ever.

"I said I hate you!" I shouted hysterically.

"You Jerk." I said slapping him as hard as I could across his face.  
For a minute he seemed stunned before he reached up and rubbed his cheek were a pink mark was beginning to form.

"That was my first kiss you jerk."I screeched before running off.

"Mai!" He called but, I ignored him running back into the hotel I ran passed a confused Lin and back into our room slamming the door I found my phone on the table and opened it it was just after mid night.

She had hit me I thought massaging my cheek I wasn't mad I had deserved it. I was scum lower than scum I thought as I made my back into the inn and walked into base a concerned looking Lin looked at me from the monitors but, I ignored him.

"Noll?" He asked when I sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said watching the monitors.

"Is Mai ok?" He asked after a few minutes.

"It's better this way." I said not looking at him.

"Would you stop being a spoiled brat." He demanded spinning my chair so I was now facing him.

His face usually so controlled looked pissed. "Noll you are pushing her away."

"There is nothing to push away." I said looking down.

"What did you do Oliver?" He asked he rarely used my real name.

"She told me she hated me." I admitted he sighed and I heard him flop down in his chair.

"You two are impossible."

I didn't reply instead something nagged at my mind. I suddenly remembered she was alone in the room.

"Lin." I stated and the man was up and out of his chair leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was Gene was standing beside me.

"Mai." He said as he reached his hand out to take mine.

I took it willingly as I he helped me up off the floor.

"My brother…"  
"I don't want to hear it Gene my heart can't take it anymore." I said looking away from him.

"I remind you of him." He stated more than questioned.

I felt guilty Gene wasn't Oliver but, looking at him my heart ached.

"I'm sorry Gene." I said forcing myself to look at the boy.

"I'm used to it." He shrugged.

This made me feel worse as I thought back to when I had first met Gene I had thought he was Oliver though in my own defence I hadn't known he had a twin.

"So why am I here?" I asked looking around. "Do you have something to show me?"  
"No I thought you could use a break." He said and I smiled he was always so sweet.

I awoke to the sound of birds singing outside the window as the sun shone brightly. I felt the bed underneath me and sat up didn't I fall sleep on the floor? I wondered looking around to see Lin.  
"I moved you." He stated as if guessing what I was thinking about.

I nodded standing up.

"I'll let you get changed." He said leaving the room closing the door.

I sighed this was going to be hard, maybe I should just go home. I thought as I pulled out what I would need for the day. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower before dressing. I opened the door to see none other than Naru.

"My clothes are in here." He stated.

I nodded ignoring him as I walked out of the room and down the hall with Lin into base.

I walked down the hall stopping dead in my tracks as Susuki walked in the door.

I can't believe she called him here? I was mad now. I turned and walked into the base right up to Mai who was eating a bagel.

"Yes?" She asked looking at me her eyes guarded but, a little red.

"You called him here?" I accused as she tilted her head to the side.

"Who here?" I was getting mad now.

"Hello Mr. Hiroyama said that all staff were suppose…." Susuki said as he knocked on the open door.

"Mai?" He looked shocked but, pleased to see the girl which infuriated me more.

"Susuki I didn't know you worked here?" She said as I straightened up and moved away from her.

"On weekends I do… This is your case or are you here with him?" He asked pointing his head toward me.

"What does it look like we are here for?" I asked in a condescending tone.

"Mai can I talk to you?" He asked.

Without a glance in my direction she stood up and walked over to him.

"Mai?" I said but, she ignored me and walked out into the hall with him.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me your case was here?" I asked eyeing the girl as we now stood in the foyer.

"We usually don't give out that kind of information." She said shrugging.

"I see." I said eyeing her again she looked almost guilty.

"Mai did something happen?" I asked my suspicions were confirmed when she looked away.

"Mai?" I asked more forcefully.

* * *

Mai had been gone for longer than I would have liked. Looking at the monitors I spotted them near the front door Mai looked like she was going to cry. His yelling could be heard from the base.

I stood from my chair ignoring the on lookers I left the room heading toward them.

I stopped a few feet away when I heard her sobbing. I rounded the corner to see her sitting on the floor alone.

"Mai?" I asked as I carefully approached her.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"What did he do too you?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't." I lied.

"I think I am going to go home." She said standing up.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"He broke up with me." She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked trying to ignore the warm feeling that blossomed in my chest.

"I told him about last night." She almost yelled.

"That's your fault."

"I'm not like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It may have meant nothing to you but, it meant everything to me!" She shouted my heart fluttering.

"Why did you have to come back?" She asked. "I was ready to move on from you, but, than you waltzed back into my life ruining everything." She said catching me off guard.

"You love me?" I asked not sure how to feel.

"I did love you." She corrected causing my heart to jump painfully.

"I think it's best that I go home." She said my heart shattered but, I nodded agreeing with her.

"I'll ask Lin to call Madoka so she can come get you."

"Thank you." She said walking down the hall and disappearing to our room.

I felt like a complete donkey.

I blew my only chance.

* * *

I now sat on a couch in base as Naru conducted interviews with a few of the inn employees. I wasn't really paying attention but, I was aware of the glances Monk kept giving me.

"Mai?" Madoka's voice called from the doorway as she entered the room.

I stood to leave when Susuki walked in glaring at me before sitting down in the chair that another employee had occupied only a few minutes early.

"I will see you later." I said waving as I left the room carrying my bag as I left the room.

Madoka and I sat the car as she tried to start the car.

After a few tries she sighed. "The battery died."

"But, how?" I asked getting a bad feeling as something shook the car.

"Mai!" Naru called as him and Lin appeared in the door way running toward us.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked as the car shook again.

"Mai Madoka get out of the car!" Lin called and we didn't questioned it. When Lin told you do something you obeyed.

Just as my feet hit the ground I felt something wrap around my ankle dragging me across the rocky ground and Naru was running toward me.

"Mai!" Madoka called as I heard Lin whistle. I felt what appeared to be bright white lights rushed around me and soon the pressure on my ankle was gone and I found myself being pulled into Naru's arms.

He pulled me inside and once Lin and Madoka were inside they shut the door.

"No one is too leave." Naru said as I pulled away from him.

* * *

I could feel the tension in the base and everyone was gathered there I had told everyone that no one was allowed to leave till we had this case wrapped up.

Monk and Ayako had gone to take more temperatures. Mai was sitting close to the window but, refused to look at me.  
"Masako and John go do a walk around and see what you can find." I said not looking up to see if they were following my orders.

"The rest of you are not to leave this base."

"Who died and made you boss." Susuki grumbled.

"If you want to die then that's your problem." I said folding my arms

"Naru." Mai snapped.

I ignored her and turned back to my note book.

The sooner this case was over the better.

* * *

There is chapter eight I hope you guys enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again and welcome back to Unforgettable I just wanted to pop in and say thank you to everyone who has been following along. I am having a lot of fun writing this and am going to continue until I feel that it has reached its end.

As I have stated before I do not own Ghost Hunt nor do I make any money from this I just enjoy writing.

"Do you feel anything?" John asked as we made are way down the hall toward the stairs.

"There are many young girls here." I said my sleeve covering my mouth.

"Why are they here if the house wasn't built here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said feeling an eerie feeling as a dark shadow seemed to cover the hallway.

"John!" I yelled as an icy feeling ran down my spine the hall was now almost completely black John was nowhere to be seen.

I felt someone grab my hand and prayed it was John.

"Masako?" His voice called from a few feet away the sickening feeling came back as the realization hit me that whoever's hand I was currently holding was not Johns.

I let out a piercing scream as ice traveled up my body and I hit the floor darkness consumed me.

"Masako!" I called fear gripping me as I searched aimlessly in the dark.  
"John?" Monk called as a bright light lit up the hallway.

"The power is out. Where is Masako?" He asked scanning the hall with his flashlight.

"She isn't here." Ayako said as she clung to monk.

"Let's get back to base." Monk said and I nodded I knew the best way to find her would be to have everyone looking for her but, I also didn't want to leave without her.  
"Masako will be alright but, we need the others." Monk said as if he had read my mind.

I looked around the dark room Mai sat starch still in the dark. A couple of the employees a girl with blue eyes and brown hair sat sobbing as one of the men with brown eyes and blonde hair I believe his name was Mark sat trying to comfort the girl.

"Lin?" I called getting the man's attention as him and Madoka passed out flashlights.

"Can you put up a barrier?"  
"I can." He said as I felt a small breeze pass through the base signalling that a barrier was erected.

"Mai?"  
"Yes, Naru?" She asked her voice sounding a little frightened but, alright.

"Stay close." I said as about five flash lights flashed on illuminating the room in light.

I hadn't realized how dark the sky was until now. It was unnatural for only 2:30 in the afternoon.

"The spirit is controlling the storm." Lin said confirming my suspicions.

The door flew open causing the others excluding Lin to jump Mai even let out a tiny yelp.

"Masako is gone." Monk said as him Ayako and a very worried looking John rushed into the room.

"Oh no." Mai cried as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"We have to split up." John spoke up as a crash of lightning sounded above us briefly shaking the house.

I thought for a moment we would cover more ground but, the employees of the Inn needed to be protected.

"Alright Lin will stay here with the employees and Mai." I hated leaving her here with Susuki but, it would be safer for her.

"Ayako and Monk will search in the house John and I will search outside." I said going over to the table were the walkie talkies were sitting.

"Noll I should be going." Lin said and I sighed.

"You can protect them if something happens." I said feeling Mai's eyes on me.

"I am going with you Naru." Mai said and I sighed I was starting to get a headache.

"No Mai."

"Why not?"  
"You need to stay here and dream."

"Naru…."  
I walked over to here and leaned down so my lips were next to her ear ignoring the glare I felt from Susuki. "Mai I don't want anything to happen to you. I told you before I will always look out for you even if you hate me." I added the last bit.

"Naru…" She blushed in the limited light and I knew I had won.

I straightened up and handed Monk a walkie talkie.

"Let's go."

"Come back safe Naru." Mai called I smiled slightly before I focused on the case at hand.

I had heard him right in the room than. I thought as I lay down on the now empty couch since Madoka went to go sit with Lin no doubt trying to calm him down.

I wanted to go with him to make sure he was safe to make sure they were all safe but, he was right my dreams would be more helpful but, I found myself unable to fall asleep.

"Mai?" Susuki asked as he came and stood in front of me.

"Yes?" I questioned feeling annoyed now was not the time for this.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you all those horrible names.

"It's ok."

"No its not I should have seen it coming he is handsome and has money no doubt.

"That's why you think I like him?" I asked feeling a little hurt did he think so little of me?

"It can't be because of his attitude." He snorted.

"You don't know him." I said defensively

"He seems like a jerk."  
"He is but, he also cares deeply about people he would do anything to protect us." I said rolling over to face the back of the couch praying sleep would take me quickly.

My wish was granted as I felt my mind slip away and I finally stood in the welcoming darkness of the spirit plain.

"Gene?" I called out walking through what looked like tunnels.

"Mai." Gene's voice said as he walked over to me worry etched on his face.

"Gene I need your help."

"Follow me." He said as we walked further down the tunnel to what looked like a huge metal door.

"Where are we?" I asked as realization settled in.

"This is the same place from my first dream." I said and he nodded as we walked through the door to see Masako blind folder changed to the wall.

"Wake up and tell Naru that she is underground now go before it is too late." Gene said shoving.

I sprung up from the couch narrowly avoiding falling off.

"Lin walkie talkie." I said he looked confused for a moment but, handed it to me.

"Naru?" Mai's voice called through the static as we walked around outside.

"Mai?" I questioned as we stopped walking John looking at me questionably.

"S..he…is under….ground."

"Mai you're breaking up." I said.

"Underground." She tried again this time I caught it.  
"She's underground." I repeated thinking but there was no basement to this place unless.

"Takigawa?" I called trying to get the monks attention.

"Yes?" His voice came through the static.

"She is underground."

"We will meet you in the foyer." I added as an Idea popped into my head.

"Let's go John." I said as we ran back into the Inn.

I awoke feeling a stone wall against my bare back thinking how lucky I was that I had worn jeans and a shirt today rather than a kimono. Pain shot through my head as I tried to lift it to look around but, could see nothing but darkness with an uncomfortable pressure on my eyes and something wet and sticky on top of my head. The stench of blood and rotting flesh assaulted my nose and churned my stomach.

Inhuman blood curdling screams could be heard somewhere in the distance.

I heard from somewhere in front of me a huge door opening and heavy footsteps walking over toward me.

"Ah you're awake?" A male voice echoed around the room.

I felt him brush my bare arm as he moved his hand up to my head removing the blindfold to reveal a man who was tall with slicked back black hair. His grey eyes were glazed over telling me he was possessed.

"Please." I begged my throat raw as if I hadn't had a drink in days.

He let out a humours laugh as I felt something thin and metallic trace up my stomach.

Pure fear gripped my insides I was going to die.

I walked to the back of the house into a part we only went into once and that was when the camera was set up no activity was reported there so it wasn't on our radar.

"I think I have this case solved." I said as we pushed open the door to reveal a smaller empty room with only a fireplace and boarded put window.

"Care to share?" Monk asked eyeing as we searched the room.

I ignored him and walked over to the fireplace looking down under the fake logs I noticed a trap door.

"Takigawa." I called getting his attention.

He walked over and helped me move the surprisingly heavy logs before he yanked open the trap door. The smell of stale blood and rotting flesh attacked us making everyone gag even I felt nausea.

"Lin we found a trap door in the back room where I had you set up that camera." I called into the walkie talkie.

"Naru wait till I get there." He said but, I had already jumped down into the hole landing a gracefully as I could I looked around. My flashlight only illuminated about two feet in front of me.

"You guys coming?" I called back up as Takigawa jumped down next along with a sick looking John.

We started heading down the tunnel passed several rooms.

"Naru look." I heard Takigawa say as we passed by an open room.

"I think we found one of the missing girls." He gaged at the smell.

Laying in moldy blood on what appeared to be a medical table was a Skelton the only thing that told me it was a girl was the dress that hung loosely from the bones.

We passed about ten more rooms with pretty much the same scene playing out the worst one yet was the girl who I would assume was the girl who went missing from the locked room. Her blonde hair was all matted with blood various cuts and bruises covered her body. Her eyes open but, blank with her mouth a gape as if to scream.

A scream was heard from down the hall and we all took off running knowing that Masako was in danger.

"Mai and the rest of you don't leave this room." I said as I ran from the room and down the hall not waiting for a reply I came to the room where the camera was set up and saw the trap door without a second thought I jumped down landing with a soft thud I was attacked by a horrible stench. Swallowing the bile as I ran down the tunnel following Masako's screams.

I finally caught up to where Naru and the others were at the end of the hallway.

"Now monk." I called as we forced the door open to see Masako hanging limply on the wall with Mr. Hiroyama cutting up her stomach.  
"He's possessed." Her weak voice said as the client turned around angry at the interruption.

John looked like he was going to faint as Monk and I rushed the client but, john was able to hold himself together long enough to chant his prayer. Monk and I got him pinned as Naru walked over to the semi-conscious girl.

_

Cops were called after a full cleansing and exorcism was done with Masako being taken to the hospital. She was cut pretty badly but, other than maybe a couple scars she would make a full recovery. Mr. Hiroyama was checked into the hospital as well as a precaution but, he seemed alright had no memory of anything after leaving the base the day before. The power came back on and the sky became clear again after the girls passed on.

We made are way back to base but, something was still bothering that was almost too easy.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Takigawa asked as we almost reached base.

"Something doesn't feel right." Mai said coming to stand into the hall and stopping in front of me.

"I know." I said as the employee's all filed out to talk to the police one by one.

"That seemed almost too easy." Mai said as I looked down at her she had her hand resting on her chin a creased brow she seemed lost in thought.

"Mai?" I called when she didn't reply I got a little worried.

"Mai!" I called again as she slumped forward her eyes closed as she gasped for air.

"No." I said panic filled me as I laid her on the floor.

"John?" I called worry evident in my voice as he came around the corner bible in hand.

He began chanting but it didn't seem to do any good.

Takigawa began chanting as Lin whistle I felt his shiki surround us as an angry scream sounded causing all the windows on this floor to break.

Her gasping stopped and I knew she wasn't doing so well.

Laying my head on her chest I heard no heartbeat panic rose inside me as I began CPR.

"Someone call the ambulance." Someone shouted I wasn't really sure who and I didn't really care.

I kept up the CPR until I felt the paramedic pulling me away. I watched as they put her on a stretcher and wheeled her away.

"Naru, go with her." Lin said and I nodded following them out into the ambulance.

I wasn't going to lose her, I couldn't lose her not again.

I awoke feeling light headed the sound of an annoying machine beeped to my left. I tried to sit up but, the pain in my abdomen was too great.

"Masako?" John said looking at me with relief written on his face.

I smiled at him weakly. "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped and tortured by a possessed Hiroyama." He said as memories came flooding back to me.

"What happened after I blacked out?"  
He told me everything that happened and informed me that I had been out for about a day. I was worried about Mai as John told me everything that happened after I blacked out and even filled me in on what had happened before I was found.

The doctor came in and told me my cuts would heal and that no permanent damage was done. I was grateful but, when I asked him about Mai he said that it was really touch and go at this point.

"Mai!" Gene called a look of sadness crossing his face as he walked over to me.

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked and he looked away.

"I don't know." He finally answered causing me to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"It's really up to you." He said.

"Up too me Gene you're confusing me."  
"Noll misses you." He said changing the subject.

"I miss him too." I said feeling tears well up in my eyes."  
I felt myself fading in and out. "Gene what is happening?" I asked afraid.

"They are trying to revive you, go back to him." He said and I nodded disappearing.

I sat beside her bed praying that I would see her brown eyes look up at me again I didn't care if she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me just as long as she was living somewhere I could deal with that.

It had been a really close call the doctors were about to give up when they detected a pulse small but, it meant she was alive. That was a little over a week ago but, she still hadn't opened her eyes and I had barely left her side.

I lay my head down on her bed with my eyes closed lost in my thoughts.

"Naru?" Her weak voice asked pulling back to reality as I felt her small hand grip mine.

"Mai." I felt relief wash over me as her brown eyes stared back at me in confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked her eyes looking around before realization set in. "I died." She said almost too quiet that I had trouble hearing her.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"I'm sorry Naru." She said catching me off guard.

"Why?"  
"I told you I hated you." She yawned her eyes getting heavier.

It had hurt to hear her say those words but, I had deserved it.

"Mai I…." I was cut off by the rest of SPR and a doctor coming in. I dropped her hand and moved away so her family could see her smile inwardly as they all gathered around her.

A few weeks after the last case I sat in the office at my desk doing paper work everything had returned to normal though Naru seemed a bit nicer to me anyways. I smiled at the memory of finding out he rarely left my side while I was in the hospital. I felt so loved my heart fluttered at the thought of him sitting there keeping an eye on me while I recovered he even brought me tea after I woke up.

"Mai tea!" He called and I sighed standing up I made my way into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"How are you feeling?" He asked from behind me causing me to jump a little.

"Alright." I said as he nodded and sat down at the little table.

I poured water into the pot and set it down on the stove and turned to look at him his eyes were on me but, his face was unreadable.

"Mai, I sorry." He said catching off guard.

" _For what?" I asked turning to busy myself with measuring out the tea._

" _For getting you almost killed."_

" _You couldn't have known that would happen." I said not turning to look at him._

" _I almost lost you." He said and my breath caught as I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind,_

" _Naru?" I whispered my heart hammering in my chest as he pulled away._

 _I turned to look at him my cheeks flushed._

" _Mai…I.." He stuttered._

" _You what?" I asked as the tea pot shrieked I reached to turn off the stove but, he beat me to it his hand flashing out almost in a blur._

" _You what?"_

" _I don't know how to do this." He finally said running his hand through his hair. Why was he so nervous I wondered._

" _Do what?"_

" _Do this do us, I've never fallen for…." I trailed off._

" _Fallen for…" She started to say but I cut her off._

" _Yes, Mai I fell for you a stubborn clumsy reckless girl too good for a stupid scientist like me so yes, being me I am going to be selfish and try and keep you all to myself." I said stepping closer to me._

" _Naru I…"_

" _It's fine I don't care if you don't feel that way anymore"_

 _When she didn't reply I started talking again._

" _Mai I can't lose you again." I said not caring that I sounded like I was pleading._

" _You really are a stupid scientist aren't you?" She said and my face fell. "I love you too." She added and I crushed my lips to hers._

 _I had finally realized that I was in fact in love with Mai there was no denying it now I don't know when it happened or how she snuck passed my defences but, she had done it._

 _Maybe it was almost losing her or maybe I had finally snapped but, I finally saw what others had been pointing out and as we pulled apart for air and I looked down into her eyes I was really glad I did finally catch on._

So what did you guys think should that be the end or should I do a sequel?  
Let me know and thank for reading I had a lot of fun writing this story.


End file.
